


Shelter In Place

by looney gloomy hobbit (Stardustandbacon)



Series: trying to write in quarantine [1]
Category: Dick Van Dyke Show
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor, Social Isolation, but like at work w coworkers, comedy sketch brainstorming, i wrote this while in quarantine bc im lonely, pls dont go into work if u have a choice this is just a fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23453887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardustandbacon/pseuds/looney%20gloomy%20hobbit
Summary: while sheltering in place, the writers for the alan brady show struggle to come up with ideas.
Relationships: Rob Petrie & Sally Rogers & Buddy Sorrell
Series: trying to write in quarantine [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687312
Comments: 8
Kudos: 4





	Shelter In Place

“I got it! Alan comes out, and he’s got a mask on. Then he waves to the audience, and the camera pans around to show there’s no audience! So, he says “well, I guess I don’t need this,” and takes the mask off, and there’s a smaller mask on under it!” Buddy finished with a flourish of his hands. “Well, whaddya think?”  
  
For a minute, Sally stared at him, one eyebrow raised. She then shifted her eyes to Rob, who wore the same expression.  
  
Finally, Rob sighed, rubbing his face with his hand. “I think we’ve been here too long.”

**Author's Note:**

> just something i thought of while trying not to mcfreakin lose it ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> thx for reading and find me on [tumblr](http://lunarhobbits.tumblr.com/) ♡


End file.
